Come Back To Me 2
by Jesi
Summary: SEQUEL TO COME BACK TO ME!! Ashley tells andros about her doctor's appointment
1. the doctor's appointment

Disclaimer: Well, here it is! To those of you who read AND liked my story, I hope you will like this one too! None of them belong to me. And since Andros didn't have a last name I'm using his real life last name, Khayman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Andros sat on the couch that was sitting in his house that he and his new bride, Ashley owned. With his feet propped up on the coffee table he was reading a letter from Karone and Zhane, who still lived on KO-35. Andros had decided that since all of Ashley's life and friends and family were still on Earth that he would stay too. Even though she fought him over where they should live, he won.  
  
In the letter, they explained that they too were thinking of moving to Earth to be with them and the rest of the gang. Even though they grew up on KO-35, it just didn't seem like home anymore.  
  
Ashley came down the stairs, coat on and her purse in her hands. She looked at her husband, who was totally engrossed into the letter. She giggled. He finally noticed her and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Andros asked  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment." Ashley replied  
  
"Are you okay?" He sounded a little panicked.  
  
"I'm just fine, honey" she reassured him, "just a yearly checkup."  
  
Andros nodded his head; "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Ashley took hold of his hands, "No, it's okay. Besides you were going to finish unpacking." She pointed to the boxes by the stairs.  
  
He moaned, "Do I have to?"  
  
She chucked, "Yes."  
  
"Fine." He huffed, "I'll see ya when you get home, then." Andros leaned in and kissed Ashley.  
  
"Bye, sweetie." Ashley walked out the door.  
  
Andros watched her leave, then turned back to the boxes, "Might as well get it over with." He said to himself as he picked up a box and began to unpack.  
  
  
  
Ashley nervously waited for the doctor, 'Why would he need me to come back? I was just here last week.' She thought.  
  
"Mrs. Khayman, it's good to see you again." Dr. Harris said as he walked in the door to the examining room.  
  
"It's good to see you too," Ashley tried to put on a smile, "but why did you need me to come back?"  
  
"The tests you took last week. The results are in and we've found something."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well?? I know this was probably short and I left a little cliffhanger! So tell me what you think!!! 


	2. telling Andros

A/N: thanks for all the reviews and guesses on what's wrong with Ashley! Oh and I don't own them.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I can't believe it. * Ashley thought to herself as she drove home from the doctor's. *Oh god how am I supposed to tell Andros? * She pulled the car over and laid her head on the steering wheel and cried. "How do I tell him, if I can't even accept it?" She asked herself. After a few more moments of crying, she pulled herself together and drove home.  
  
  
  
Andros nervously paced around the living room, "4 hours! 4 hours!" He exclaimed, "Where could she be? It wouldn't take 4 hours for a check up." Andros sat on the couch but immediately got back up and paced some more. "What if she's been in an accident?" He looked down at his left hand and fiddled with his silver wedding band. All these thoughts were going through his head and he panicked, "That's it! I have to go look for her!" He went into the kitchen to grab his coat and car keys, when he heard the door open.  
  
"Ashley! Oh thank God you're alright!" Andros wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She weakly hugged him back.  
  
*Define all right. * She thought.  
  
"Where have you been?" Andros pulled away and saw the distant look in her eyes, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I was driving around," Ashley said, "Andros, I need to tell you something."  
  
Andros led her to the couch, "What is it?" He looked at her face and saw that she'd been crying.  
  
"The doctor, he a, he found something." Ashley tried her hardest to be strong.  
  
"Ashley?" he asked, "What did he find?"  
  
"Cancer." She whispered, "it's already begun to spread."  
  
Andros closed his eyes and pulled Ashley towards him, she cried on his chest. "Did he say how long?"  
  
She made no effort to pull away from her husband, "He said the sooner I start treatment, the better the chances are."  
  
"How long with treatment?" Andros ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"It depends on how my body reacts to the medicine."  
  
"How long without?" He asked, even though he dreaded the answer.  
  
"About 10-15 months. That's just an estimate." Ashley pulled away, and looked at him. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to get through this." Andros cried with her.  
  
They sat on the couch and cried in each other's arms. *Why does she have to go through this? God, she's been though so much already. * He thought as he held his crying wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
